


A sleepover at Bobby's

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: When Eddie get hurt and has to spend the night in the hospital. Christopher get to have a sleepover at Boddy's with Harry and Denny.  It is a night of fun and learning, even Buck gets into the act
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Denny Wilson, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Harry Grant & May Grant (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A sleepover at Bobby's

A Sleepover at Bobbys

The door to the emergency room flew open and Hen was leading the stretcher while Chimney was pushing. Bobby and Buck were walking behind and Eddie was laying on the stretcher.  
“Guys I am fine.” Eddie protested. “All I need is a hot shower and some tylenol and I am good as new.”  
Bobby put his hand to keep Eddie down. “Eddie you know the rules, you get hurt on the job, you have to get checked out, and a night of observation you remember the last time.”  
“Yeah Cap I do,” Eddie continued, “but last time Christopher was not expecting me to pick him up in two hours.’  
Buck stepped up, “No problem, just give Carla a call and she will take care of him...right”  
“She left this morning for her sister's birthday,’ Eddie shook his head, “and my grandmother and aunt left for some church thing. It was going to be him and me this weekend. I was going to surprise him by taking him out to eat and then a movie. Buck can you take him?”  
Buck appeared hesitant for a moment. ‘Sure I can, of course, no problem.”  
‘Hang on Buck,” Chimney interjected, “Isn’t tonight your academy class dinner, five years right.”   
Buck was not sure what to say when Eddie said, “Buck it is alright go to your dinner. I will find something else.  
“Eddie, we would believe me” Hen started,”but Karen and I made reservations for dinner. In fact she will be dropping off Danny at Athena’s and Bobby’s for an overnight with Harry.”  
“That's right,” Bobby eye grew wide, “Let me make a call, but first we need to get Chris here to see his dad”  
“We can take care of it Cap.” Chimney said, “We will go to the school and get him and then bring him here, I then have to get back. I am working a double.”  
Eddie called the school to ask them to tell Christopher that his Aunt and Uncle would pick him up and bring him to Eddie.  
Meanwhile Bobby called Athena, “Hay baby I need a favor from you and Harry.”  
“Hang on,” Athena calls Harry in from the other room. “Ok we are here, what do you need?.”  
Bobby started the story that Eddie got hurt, but he will be alright, but he does not have anyone to take Christopher for the night. “I know it is short notice, but I thought since Denny is coming over, we could have one more.”  
“That is great!” Harry was excited, “I wanted him over for a while, but I was afraid you two would freak out.”  
“We would not freak out.” Athena sounded annoyed, “I admit I may be a little nervous, but it will be fine to bring him home with you.”  
“Great thanks.” As he was speaking, Hen came in with Christopher’s crutches and book bag. “Call you right back.”  
Hen knowing what Eddie was going to say, “I know you have this don’t carry Chris thing, But when we got here, he started running to get to you, so Chimney picked to keep him safe.”  
Eddie shrugged his shoulders, “I understand, but he is getting too big to be carried.”  
The door opened and Chimney came in holding Christopher’s hand. “Here’s our boy. Eddie what are you feeding this kid?”  
Eddie laughed as Chimney sat Chris next to his dad on the bed. “Tell me about it, he weighs a ton.”  
“I do not.” Christopher protested, “Daddy are you alright Aunt Hen said you got hurt.”  
Eddie held Chris’ hand, “I did buddy,but I am going to be alright. I just hurt my shoulder.”  
Christopher looked concerned. “You sure daddy that's it nothing else?”  
“I am positive,” Eddie assured him. “Unfortunately I have to spend the night here it is the rule, and we follow the rules right?”  
“I understand daddy.” Christopher shook his head, “Can I stay with you, like when I had my operation and you stayed with me?”  
Eddie was not sure how to answer, but there was a nurse checking the chart. “How old are you sweetheart?”  
“I am ten.” Christopher said proudly  
“Really?” the nurse smiled. “I thought you were way older. However you have to be over 21 to stay with someone.”  
Eddie gave a little smile at the nurse then turned to Christopher, “Sorry buddy that's the rule, we will think of something.”  
“You got a phone call buddy.” Bobby was holding his phone  
“I do.” Chris said “Hello?”  
“Hey Chris, it's Harry, how are you doing? How is your dad?”  
Christopher looked at Eddie. “He is ok I guess”  
“Great,” Harry said, “listen, Denny is coming over for a sleepover, would you like to come over too?”  
“Hang on Harry.” Chris turned toward his dad. “Daddy can I go to Harry’s house for a sleepover?”  
“Depends Chris,” Eddie tried to look serious, “You going to be a good boy for Bobby and Athena?”  
A smile came over Christopher’s face. “Yes daddy I will, I promise. Oh I almost forgot”  
Christopher spoke into the phone. “Harry, my dad said it is alright but he has to make sure it is ok with your mom.”  
“Hang on Chris, she is right here.” Harry handed the phone over to Athena. “Hi baby, tell Bobby that I expect both of you here for dinner at six sharp.”  
“I hear you sweetheart,” Bobby laughed, “we will be there.”  
Eddie sighed and looked at the three. Hen and Chimney had to get the bus back for the next shift, “OK guys Buck can you take Chris home and help him pack a bag and take him over to Bobbys.”  
“Not a problem.” Buck set Christopher down. “I know what he needs, we got this.. Right pal”  
“Yeah alright Buck.” Chris then walked over to Eddie and kissed him. “Bye daddy love you.”  
“Love you too buddy.” Eddie kissed his son good-bye and the three left the room  
As they were walking out of the hospital, Bobby was about to call an uber when Christopher spoke up. “ Hey Buck, if I ask you a question will you tell me the truth?’  
“Of course buddy,” Buck laughed, ‘That is our deal. We always tell each other the truth.”  
Christopher stopped walking and looked at the two men. “Is my dad going to die since he's here, like mom?’  
The two men looked at Chris and then at each other. Bobby walked toward the nurses station. “I’ll find the doctor.”  
Buck turned Christopher around, “About face, pal, back to dad.”  
Eddie was in a hospital gown in bed watching TV when Buck and Christopher walked back into the room. He gave a chuckle, “What did you guys forget?”  
Buck picked Chris up and sat him next to Eddie. “We forgot who we were dealing with.”  
Eddie was puzzled when Bobby and the doctor came in. He shook Christophers hand. “Hello Mr. Diaz, I am Dr.Tom. You were asking questions regarding your father. Let me assure you he is going to be just fine.”  
“You sure doctor,” Chris was concerned, “Nothing bad is going to happen to him?”  
“Absolutely,” Dr Tom smiled, “Let me ask you, have you ever fell and got hurt?”  
“I fell off a skateboard and hurt my knee.” Chris said proudly  
“Skateboard?” Dr Tom looked at Eddie  
Eddie smied,”Long story Doc.”  
“Happy ending.” added Buck  
Dr Tom then asked Christopher, “What happened after that?”  
Christopher smiled at the memory. “Daddy picked me up from school, and he put ice on my knee. I got to sit on the couch all day. I didn't even have to do my chores for the rest of the day.”  
Dr Tom grinded. “That is exactly what is going to happen with your dad, All he has to do is stay here so we can keep an eye on him, and that the fire department rules not ours. There is one thing, I bet you like a good piggy back ride.”  
“Yes sir I do.” Christopher laughed, “but my dad said I am getting too big and too heavy.”  
“Well then when he comes home tomorrow, no rides for at least ten days. Can you handle that?”  
Chris smiled, “Yes I am ok with that”  
Eddie took his son's chin and turned his head so they were face to face, “Christopher, do you understand what the doctor said. I am going to be alright, and I’ll be home tomorrow by lunch time.”  
“Yes dad I understand,” Chris kept looking at Eddie. “You got hurt, and because you are a firefighter you have to stay here. I will see you tomorrow, and no piggybacks for a while.”  
‘I am impressed you do get it.” Bobby said, “Now we better get a move on before your Aunt puts us all in the hospital.”  
Eddie gave Chris another kiss good-bye and the three took an uber back to the station. Chimney saw the pull up and Buck had him stay with Chris while he got his work bag. When he came out, Buck put Chris in the car and pulled away.  
Buck did not waste any time in packing up what Christopher needed for the night. By the time they arrived at Athena’s and Bobbys, Bobby was pulling up right behind them. They all walked into the house together. “Hey I am home and I brought company.”  
Harry and Denny were in the living room and were first to meet them. “Hi Bobby, Hey Buck, Christopher what’s up?”  
“Hi Denny Hi Harry.” Christopher was walking over to them. “Thanks for inviting me over tonight.”   
Athena came in from the kitchen. “Well well well, look who's here. Hey baby how are you doing, you alright?”  
“I am good Aunt Athena.” Christopher smiled. “Thank you for letting me stay here tonight.”  
“Oh Chris no problem,” Athena sat on the table to look at Chris in the eye. “Now baby I don’t want you to worry about your dad, he's going to be just fine.”  
“I know,” Christopher smiled, “I talked to the doctor.”  
“You talked to the doctor?” She looked up at Bobby and Buck  
“Oh yes he did.” Buck assured her, “Asked him questions too.”  
Athena stood up and looked at Bobby and Buck. “Good for him. At least his fears will be at ease.”  
“Buck what time is it?” Christopher tapped Buck on the leg  
“It is a quarter to four Chris...Why?  
Christopher asked Buck to come down and whispered in his ear. Buck laughed and rolled his eyes. He then sat Chris on the couch and started untying his sneakers. “We are going to have a talk with you dad about bending the rules.”   
“Buck what does he need,” Athena was concerned.  
Buck smiled and shook his head,”Eddie has these rules that he uses to help Chris. One of them is Chris cannot take his braces off until after four. He taught me how to take them off, and put them on, when I took care of him after my accident. Sometimes when I pick Eddie up in the morning, I end up putting them on to help him out.”  
“What do you need them for?” Denny asked  
“My foot turns in, and without them I would trip over my feet.” Christopher answered  
“Oh wow,” Denny sounded interested, “We should get a pair for Harry. Ever see him try to dance it is scary.”  
Harry shook his head. “We should get a brace for Denny’s tongue, he is always tripping over that.”  
Buck stood up, looked at Bobby and Athena and gave a chuckle. “Boy you two are going to have fun tonight.”  
“OK Buddy is there anything else that you need?” Buck then looked at Bobby and Athena. “I could hang out to make sure he is alright.”  
Bobby shook his head. “No Buck we got this. Besides, you have your anniversary dinner tonight.”  
“Yeah but I mean…” Buck protested  
Athena folded her arms across her chest . “OK Buckley out with it, why don’t you want to go?”  
“Well,” Buck began, “It is just when we graduated there were seven single guys since then six got married and had kids. They are all going to be there with pictures, bragging about their kids. I mean what do I have to brag about.”  
“You got us Buck.” they turned to see the three boys standing there. “You always say that we are your family.”  
Buck laughed and took out his phone.”You guys get together and I’ll take a picture, and I can brag about my guys.”and once it was taken Buck left.  
Athena looked at the three boys laughing and talking. “Harry you and Denny find something that the three of you can play with before dinner.”  
“And while you are at it,” Bobby added, “find a game that we can all play after dinner.”  
The two boys ran off to Harry’s room, leaving Christopher with Athena and Bobby. “Hey Chris,” Bobby was sitting on the couch, “why don’t you come here and let’s talk for a minute.”  
“Alright Uncle Bobby.” Christopher walked over to the couch and Bobby helped him on, Athena sat next to him.”Are you guys ok, I promise I will be a good boy.”  
“Sweetheart,” Athena smiled. “Your behavior is the last thing we are worried about. We were wondering if there is anything that you need all you have to do is ask.”   
“Like what?” Chris wondered  
Bobby tried to explain. “Chris, you and your dad and even Buck have this understanding that you all know what to do, but we don;t and we just want you to know if there is something you need don’t be shy just tell us.”  
“Oh like the knife trick.’ Chris laughed  
Athena and Bobby looked at each other and then at Chris. “What is the knife trick?”  
Christopher smiled, “Daddy alway makes sure I have a knife and fork, but he doesn’t let me use the knife. He cuts my food for me. He said when I am older than he will show me how to use it.”  
“No problem,” Bobby laughed, “ You will sit next to me, and I will cut up whatever you need. Anything else?”  
“Well,” Christopher thought, “I drink sometimes with a straw, my therapist and my dad said it is to make it easier for me.’  
“Straws, Oh Lord,” Athena sounded worried, “I don’t think we have any straws.”  
“Not to worry Aunt Athena,” Christopher smiled, “I always have a box in my overnight bag. I keep them there just in case I stay at my grandmas, or a friends house, like now.”  
Bobby laughed, “You got this whole thing figured out don’t you?’  
Christopher nodded his head. “My dad said that the world may not always adapt to me, so I need to adapt myself.”  
“Very true,” Bobby agreed, “ sad but true, Is there anything else?”  
Christopher bit his bottom lip. “My dad will put toothpaste on my toothbrush. I tend to make a mess.”  
“OK,” Athena laughed, “I can see that happening. How about this we could go through all night or if you need anything, all you have to say is yo Uncle Bobby or yo Aunt Athena. When we hear yo and that will tell us you need something and we’ll help you out.”  
“Like a secret code?” Christopher smiled.  
“Exactly,” Bobby smiled back  
Christopher looked at his aunt and uncle. “Sounds like fun. Can I go play with the guys now”  
“Absolutely,” Bobby helped Chris to his feet. “Go have fun and we will call you when dinner is ready.”  
Christopher went to play with the boys in Harry’ room. Bobby and Athena were left sitting on the couch. Bobby put his arm around Athena, “You feel better about all of this?”  
“Yeah I am.” Athena stood up and walked into the kitchen, while Bobby followed. “I love the kid, but he always had Eddie there to make sure he’s alright. But he seems on the ball. “  
“He sure does.” Bobby was setting the table, “What I cannot get over how Buck is so good with Chris, it is almost like he is another parent.”  
The front door opened and closed, “Hello, hello, hello, anyone home.”  
“Hey Micheal,” Bobby went to get another place setting, “What brings you here?  
“Well my date got called into emergency surgery,” Mike sat down at the table. “So I thought I would see what my favorite family is up to.” Mike then noticed the five place settings “On wow, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were having company.”  
While they were talking the three boys came into the kitchen. Harry was the first to greet his father “Hey dad whats up You going to hang out with us tonight?”  
“I’m not sure son.” Micheal then noticed Denny. “Den, What are you doing here?”  
“Hey Uncle Mike,” Denny hugged Micheal, “My moms had a date tonight, so I came here for a sleepover.”  
“Hi Mr.. Grant. “ Christopher was bringing up the rear. “Long time no see.”  
“Christopher?” Micheal sounded surprised. “You here too. What's up Dad working overtime?”  
“Nah,” Chrstpher shook his head. “He is spending the night in the hospital.”  
‘The hospital,my GOd.” Micheal looked at Bobby and Athena “Is he going to be alright.”  
“He just hurt his shoulder.” Christopher smiled, “I talked to the doctor and he said he’ll be alright.  
“You talked to the doctor? Micheal looked puzzled,   
Bobby nodded, “Oh yes he did. He just had to spend the night for observation. We thought we would have him here.”  
Athena was putting the food out, ‘So what game did you guys decide on?”  
“Monopoly.” Harry said, “Dad you want to stay and play with us?”  
“Sure why not,” Micheal shrugged. “We could play teams, it might be fun.”  
They all sat down for dinner. Christopher sat next to Bobby, and he cut the food up for Chris and no one noticed. Once dinner was over and everything was cleaned up, the boys brought the game to the table.  
‘How are we going to form the teams?’ Denny asked   
Bobby came up with the idea that the adults would roll a die and the high roll would pick their teammate. Micheal rolled a six and was the first to pick. “I am always playing with Harry or Denny so I'm going to pick Chriistopher.”   
Bobby picked Harry and Athena picked Denny. Christopher asked if he could move the piece around the board. He picked the dog, but had trouble picking it up. Everyone was patient but Christopher was being hard on himself. “Sorry guys, I’ll try to get it better on the next turn.”  
Harry was looking at Christopher struggling with this and turned to his father, “Dad did you say that an engineer looks at a problem and tries to find the simplest solution?”  
“That's right son,” Micheal said proudly. “Some problems may require an easy fix. What did you have in mind?”  
‘I have an idea. Do we have any paper clips?” Harry was directed by Bobby to a draw next to the sink. He took out a paper clip and began to unfold it. He then picked up the dog off the board and wrapped the clip around the dog. “Your dog needs a leash my friend. Try it now.”   
Christopher picked up the piece with the clip. “This is easy thanks Harry. “  
Bobby laughed, “That is the second time today the one of you have impressed the hell out of me.:”  
They played for a while, and then Bobby made the boys hot chocolate and cookies. The game ended with Athena and Denny with the most money and winning the game.  
“So what is going to be the sleeping arrangements?” Micheal asked. “There is an air mattress in the garage that is big enough to fit the three of them. I would keep them off the floor.”  
“Great idea. You guys can set that up.” Athena turned toward the boys. “Time for you three to get ready for bed.”  
Denny grabbed his bag and then turned back and got Christophers’ bag as well. A half an hour later the boy came back into the living room with their pajamas on.  
“Oh Chris I forgot your toothbrush.” Athena was anxious,  
“Not to worry mom, we took care of it.” Harry said proudly. “I put the toothpaste on his brush, “  
“And I gave him the water so he could spit.” Denny exclaimed as he jumped onto the mattress   
Micheal laughed, “I guess teamwork makes the dream work. Well I better get going.”  
Athena shook her head, “Harry’s bed is empty, why don’t you just stay?”  
“Yeah dad,” Harry gave him a hug, “remember those pajamas I got you for your birthday?”  
Micheal looked a little embarrassed, “I am so sorry Harry, but I cannot find them.”  
Harry laughed, “They are on my bed. I took them back so you have something to wear when you stay over. Your welcome.”  
Micheal was laughing when he noticed that Christopher was getting into his sleeping bag. “Here Chris let me give you a hand,”  
“Thanks Mr. Grant.” Christopher was making himself comfortable.  
Micheal looked down at Chris. “Christopher I think it is time you can call me Uncle Micheal, like Denny does.”  
“Ok Mr.. Uncle Michael.” Chris smiled  
Micheal picked up Christopher’s crutches. “Here let me get these out of the way.”  
“Yo Uncle Michael wait.” was sitting up.  
Michael was holding the crutches not sure what to do. Bobby walked over. “Christopher what up, what do you need?  
“I am sorry Uncle Bobby,” Christopher tried to explain, “but my dad likes it when I go to bed that my crutches are within arms reach in case I need them in the dark.”  
Michael stood there still holding the crutches. “Wow I never thought of that, but it makes sense. Sorry Chris I will put them right back. Do you want your glasses with them?”  
Christopher took off his glasses and handed them to Michael. “Yes please.’  
Michael took the glasses and placed them on top of the crutches. “Can your new uncle give his newest nephew a kiss good night?”  
Michael gave Chris a kiss, and leaned over to kiss Harry, and then walked around the kiss Denny. Athena and Bobby came over to Christopher. “Good night sweetheart,” Athena kissed him, “I am so glad you are here with us.”  
“Good night champ.” Bobby kissed the three boys, “You guys get some sleep, try to keep it down to a dull roar.”  
“We will Night guys” all three boys said, “thanks for a fun time.” Athena and Bobby went to their room and Michael went to sleep in Harry’s room.  
The boys talked for a while, but soon the events of the day took over, and Christopher fell asleep.  
He did not know the time, he wasn’t even sure what time it was. All Chris knew was that somebody was shaking him, and people were talking. “Wake up, wake up it’s time it’s time,” he heard Denny  
Christopher felt someone sitting him up and handing him his glasses, but was not sure who was speaking. “Give him a minute. Hello my dear, are you ready to join our club?”  
He began to wake up, and the person speaking came into focus. “Mae, what is going on, is everything alright? What Club?”  
“The midnight snack club.” Harry was helping Chris to his feet. “You want in?”  
Mae and Harry were on each side of Christopher while he was trying to figure out what was happening. “Sure what do I have to do?”  
“We have three rules.” Mae was at the stove preparing grilled cheese. “First you have to be quiet, Mom or Bobby wakes up and it’s over. Second, it is a secret club no one can know, not even your dad. And the last is when the meeting is over you go right back to sleep, no horsing around. You good with that?  
“Sure,” Christopher liked the idea of keeping a secret  
Mae made the three boys grilled cheese sandwiches, while the boys whispered jokes to one another. She sat at the table while they ate, but suddenly her smile faded. Harry was the first to notice his sister. “Mae… you alright sis. What's wrong?”  
“I’m not sure.” Mea got up and took a bat from the closet, “Harry if I tell you to, run and get mom, understand.” Mae walked over and switched on the outside lights. She was surprised at what she saw, but relieved at the same time. “Buck, my God I could have killed you.”  
Harry ran and unlocked the back door. “Ssssshhhhhh, What are you doing here Buck?”  
“What am I doing here.” Buck walked through the door. “What are all of you doing up? Do you know what time it is?”  
“It’s the midnight snack club.” Chris exclaimed with a mouthful of grilled cheese  
Buck looked at the three boys. “The midnight what, what?”  
Mae went back to the stove to make one more sandwich, “The first time Denny stayed over, I was still in high school I came home late from a party and they were still up, and I persuaded them to remain silent.”  
“In other words,” Buck laughed, “You bribed them.”  
“Those are your words, not mine.” Mae smiled. “Anyway it became our thing. Now whenever Denny stays over I wake them up and make them a snack. When I called mom and she told me that Chris was sleeping over, I thought we would have a new member, maybe two?”  
“Depends.” Buck took off his sports jacket and placed it on the back of Christopher’s chair, “what are the rules of this club?  
“First you have to be quiet.” Harry started, “Anyone wakes up and it is game over.”  
“Then it is a secret.” Christopher added, “no one can know about this. Not my dad, or Carla, she would freak out.”  
“And once we are done,” Denny chimed in “we go right to sleep, no horsing around.”  
Mae served up the sandwich on a plate. “Can you abide by the laws of our club. Swear on the sandwich.’  
Buck started to laugh. “Ok Ok i swear.”  
Christopher looked at Buck. “How was your dinner? Did you show them our picture?”  
“It was alright buddy,” Buck was not sure what to say. “It was fun seeing them, but I really don’t have anything in common with them. I ducked out before dessert and went back to the hospital to sit with Eddie.”  
Christopher looked up, “is my daddy ok?”  
“He is great buddy.” Buck assured him, “he is a little sore and he cannot move his arm for a couple of days but he’ll be fine.”  
“Alright guys let’s get you back to bed” Mae was cleaning up, “Buck could you give me a hand?”  
Buck agreed and the boys went to the bathroom and as they came out, Buck would help them into their sleeping bag. Denny was the last one to be tucked in. Buck then turned and Mae was standing with a pillow and blanket. “Buck you are exhausted, you worked, then with Eddie, then Chriis, the dinner, the hospital, and then back here.”  
“Come on Buck stay with us” the boys started get loud  
“OK, Ok, shhh,” Buck tried to quiet them, “I’ll stay, I’ll stay.” Buck took the pillow and blanket. “You are becoming more and more like your mom.  
“Thank you,” Mae smiled, “now get some sleep all of you. Remember rule three.”  
Buck sat on the couch, took off his shoes and his shirt, and in his socks, pants, and tee shirt, put his head on the pillow and covered up with the blanket. “Good night fellas, or should I say good morning” Itt was about 1:15 in the morning everyone in the house fell asleep.  
Athena and Bobby were up and getting dressed. “Bobby did you hear the boys last night, or when Mae got home?”  
Bobby heard everything, and knew about the club for a while “Mae got in about 11:30, and I heard the boys use the bathroom about an hour later.”  
The two walk out of the bedroom to find Michael standing at the edge of the living room. “Good morning, quick question how many kids did we put to bed last night.”  
Athena looked to see Buck asleep on the couch while the boys were slowly waking up. “How did Buck get here, did anyone in this family sleep in their own bed?”  
“I did mom if that is any consolation?” Mae walked out to kiss her father and Bobby good morning  
Athena kissed Mae “Well thank God for that, and how did we come up with our other guest?”  
“Oh Buck,” Mae made up a story, “As I was getting home he pulled up. He was worried about Chris. I let him in and he was so tired I told him to sleep on the couch.”  
“Well alright then.” Athena started walking to the kitchen. “I am going to make pancakes for all of us”  
Buck opened his eyes to see Mae, Bobby, and Michael standing over him. “Good morning guys I bet you’re wondering how I got here.”  
“No need Buck,” Bobby smiled as Buck sat up. “Mae filled in Athena, and it is fine.”  
Denny and Harry were walking around and turned on the cartoons. Chris was sitting with his legs over the side of the mattress. Bobby sat next to him, and handed Chris his glasses. “Did you sleep well buddy? Everything alright Christopher?”  
Buck laughed, “Cnris needs a couple of minutes. Eddies said he always needs some time to wake up. Don’t you pal? You know where you are?”  
“Sure I do.” Christopher put on his glasses, “I’m at Uncle Bobby’s and Aunt Athena’s. Did I hear pancakes?”  
Bobby laughed, “I see you are awake now. Good morning   
Christopher.”  
“Good morning guys.” Christopher smiled. “I slept well, Buck snores but that's ok.”  
They were laughing when Harry came over. “Mom said breakfast is almost ready”  
Christopher used the bathroom, followed by Buck and they all sat down and everyone ate the fill of pancakes. After they finished the boys went back to watch cartoons and play on the air mattress. Bobby and Michael were cleaning up, while Athena and Buck received phone calls, and Mae got a text.  
“That was Hen,” Athena put the phone down, “she and Karen are going to pick up the baby, and they’ll be here by noon. I told them that we will have lunch together.”  
Buck joined them. “Well that was Eddie. They are discharging him at 11. I am going to pick him up.”  
“Great go get him, and bring him back here.” Athena smiled, “We will have lunch waiting for you.”  
“OK thanks,” Buck looked into the room with the boys. “I really want to run home, shower and pack a bag. Carla is coming back tomorrow, so I spend the night with them. I could help Chris get cleaned up and dressed before I go.”  
“No Buck,” Bobby shook his head, “You get him dressed and he is coming with you. I’ll give him a hand, you take off and we will see you later.”  
Buck laughed, “You are right, thanks Bobby. I am going to go out the back so Chris does not see me leave.” Buck then gave Athena a kiss on the cheek and then went out the back door.  
Mae walked over, “That was Maddie, she and Chimney just got up and they want to know how the boys made out.”  
“Text them back and tell them to come for lunch at 12.” Athena said, “And then I need a favor from you and your dad.”  
Michael looked surprised “Sure what do you need?”  
“Lunch,” Athena shook her head. “I have nothing ready for everyone to come over. And what happened to my bread and cheese?’  
“Gee mom I have no idea.” Mae attempted to change the subject. “What are you going to do with the three amigos on the couch?’  
“Don’t worry about that,” Athena turned to Bobby, “you got Chris, I got the other two.”  
Bobby agreed and the two went into the living room and turned off the TV. The boys were raising objections but Athena spoke above them. “Gentlemen I am all for Saturday morning cartoons in your pajamas, but we are coming up on lunch. That means I expect all of you to be cleaned up, teeth brushed, clothes on, shoes, socks, the works. Harry, you and Denny share your bathroom, Chris you go with Uncle Bobby and use ours. Well!”  
Harry and Denny got off the mattress and started for the bedroom and then turned around,, helped Christopher to his feet and handed him his crutches. “Sorry pal,” Harry put his hand on his shoulder, “but when she gets like this it is every man for himself”  
Christopher was left alone with Bobby and Athena. “Where did Buck go?”  
Bobby picked up Chris’ bag, “He went to pick something up for me. Don’t worry I got you.”  
Bobby and Chris went into their bedroom. Christopher started taking what he needed out of the bag while Bobby looked on. “Listen Chris I don’t have a shower chair for you, but I can run a quick bath. This way you're good, and your dad and Buck don’t have to worry about you.”  
‘Yeah Uncle Bobby ok,” Chris sighed, “i’’m sorry.”  
Bobby went into the bathroom “Here I got you toothbrush ready. You brush,and we will get you cleaned up in no time.”  
Chris brushed his teeth and got undressed and allowed Bobby to help him into the tub. He asked for a washcloth with soap. “What do you need buddy, just tell me”  
Christopher was able to take his own bath. “I am good now , I will be ready soon. I’m sorry about this.”  
In a few minutes Christopher was out dried and getting dressed. Bobby took this time to say something. “Chris I have to say I admire how independent you are to your credit.”  
Chris was finishing getting dressed. “Thanks Uncle Bobby, but I am sorry to be a bother.”  
“Bother buddy,” Bobby was surprised, “now what makes you say a silly thing like that?”  
Christopher started to look down at the hands in his lap. “Everyone has to do things for me; you, my Dad, Buck. even Mae and the guys. You all have to help me, because of the CP, and I can’t do it myself, maybe i’ll never will.”  
Bobby sat next to Chris. “Christopher do you remember the first time you came to this house?”  
Chris smiled, “Sure I do, you and Aunt Athena invited us over to dinner. I met Harry and we were able to play together.”   
“That's right and when you got here. Dad carried down the steps.” Bobby jogged his memory  
“Yeah he is always helping me like that.” Chris shrugged   
Bobby nodded his head, “What happened when you got here yesterday?”  
Christopher thought for a moment. “I walked down myself. Buck had my stuff, and you walked in front of me.”  
‘That’s right,” Bobby smiled. “You see little by little you are getting stronger and stronger, and you are going to do a lot more trust me.”  
Chris looked at Bobby. “You sound like dad, and Buck.”  
“Then it must be true.” Bobby laughed, “and let’s talk about Buck. When I met him, he only thought about one thing.”  
“Girls. “ Christopher laughed  
Bobby smiled at the remark. “Ok two things.but now he was more worried about taking care of you and your dad. You did that, you taught him that, I didn’t.”  
Christopher looked up at Bobby. “Aw Buck is my friend, I love being with him, he makes me laugh.”  
“Let’ talk about your friend out there.” remarked, “you have them thinking about someone other than themselves. Harry wanted to help you, and he thought outside the box, again that was you, not me.”  
Bobby continued, “And believe me Mae would not invite you to join the midnight snack club if she did not think you could handle it. She does not think of you as some kid with CP, she and everyone else, all they know is Christopher. A great kid, the CP does not matter.”  
“Well it matters to me.” Christopher looked into Bobby’s eyes.  
“I know it does buddy,” Bobby smiled, “but we all see you as Chris and you have a special part of this family.”  
“I do,” Christopher questioned, “What part, what can I do for all of you?”  
“Love us,” Athena’s voice made the two look up. “Right now all you have to do is love us, and allow us to love you, and that is enough right now.”  
Bobby laughed. “How long have you been there?”  
“Just got here.” Athena sat next to Chris, “Baby you have made an impact on everyone around you, even me, and we are all better for it,” and she kissed Chris on the top of the head. “Now you two get a move on, or there will not be room at the table for you two”  
Christopher got two his feet and he and Bobby followed Athena out of the room. “Hang on I live here, how can there not be room for me?”  
“Yeah,’ Chris joined in, “I slept here last night doesn’t that count for something?”  
“Not today boys,” Athena walked through the living room, “Come on it is time for lunch.”  
Buck, Chimney, Maddie, Hen and Karen were standing in the kitchen. Chimney looked up. “Gee, can we eat now?”  
Buck laughed, “I’m starving, and we have to wait for you two..”  
“But Buck,” Denny asked, “you ate more pancakes than anyone else.”  
Maddie hit Buck on the back of the head, and Hen shook her head, “Busted.  
Christopher walked right up to Buck, “Buck, oh Buck can we go to the hospital after we eat?”  
Buck gave a big smile. “Why buddy you’re sick?”  
“No Buck.” Chris rolled his eyes. “I really want to go see my dad.”  
A voice came from behind Christopher, “Then all you have to do is turn around.”  
Christopher turned around and with a big smile let out a cheer. “Daddy! You’re here.” He ran as fast as he could and right before coming into Eddie’s one arm embrace, dropped his crutches and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck and buried his face in Eddie’s chest  
“AWW buddy I’m sorry I scared you didn’t I.” Eddie kissed the top of Christoher’s head, “yeah I think I scared myself. So how was last night, no wait, Aunt Athena how was Christopher last night.”  
Athena wanted to have some fun. “Wait Chris slept here last night. No one tells me anything. Seriously Eddie anytime. It was a lot of fun and we will do it again.”  
Chris sat at the end of the bench next to Buck. Buck made him a sandwich and made sure that he had a knife and fork at his plate. Bobby smiled at the sight and made eye contact with Eddie, “the knife trick.  
Eddie smiled back. Everyone at the table was eating, talking, and laughing when Chimney looked up at Mae. “So Mae how was it last night?”  
“It was a bad shift for a Friday night.” Mae answered  
“No Mae,” Chimney laughed. “Maddie told me about the thing with the boys. What do you call it the midnight...ouch! Why did you kick me Buck?”  
“Kick you pal.” Buck laughed, “Why would I kick you?”  
Chimney shook his head. “All I want to know is how the club...Ouch” Turning to maddie. “What you too,what is this a Buckley thing? Keep this up and I will need to borrow Christopher’s crutches.” “Keep it up Uncle Chimney.” Christopher muttered, “and I will let you have it.”  
Eddie turned to Chris. “What did you say, son. I didn’t get it.”  
“Ahh” Christopher stammered, “I love you daddy, I am so happy you’re home.”  
The end


End file.
